Emmagan Lineage
by DevineM27
Summary: NonCanon History of the Emmagan Family.


This story is a response to the 6 Month Hiatus Octoberfest Challenge: (Athos) The Past /The Beginning. Well, I went waaaaaay back. Hope you like it.

Emmagan Lineage

Thousands of years ago the Emmagan name would have been of little consequence on a small planet called Athos, because the Emmagan bloodline originated from a planet named Kirth. On Kirth the government was ruled by the house of Rohn and under the Rohn monarchy the planet was divided into four territories: Elth, Ti, Berial, and Emmagan. Each territory of the Kirthonian government was equal, but many considered the Emmagans to be primitive. Though technologically advanced, the Emmagans held true to the old traditions of Kirth; they farmed the land, hunted game, and practiced martial arts. None could understand why the house of Rohn allowed such behavior. Kirth was the seventh and newest member of the Dian Alliance, which consisted of the Manarian, Hoffan, Dagan, Athosian, Genii, and Lantean people. The Kirthonian people felt a need to quickly establish themselves as equals amongst their new allies and resented the constant reminder of the crude and backward ways of their forefathers. But the house of Rohn made it abundantly clear that the Emmagan territory would be allowed to honor the ancestors in peace. Eventually, the planet of Kirth gained its status of equality, but it would take many, many years.

And so it was, the Dian Alliance prospered for hundreds of years until a new evil began sweeping throughout the galaxy destroying everything in its path. War ensured and though many in number the Dian Alliance were no match for the Wraith. Besieged by the enemy, the Lanteans were forced to retreat to their home world and sink their great city into the depths of the ocean. Soon realizing that the war could not be won, the Lanteans evacuated the Pegasus galaxy leaving what was left of the Dian Alliance fractured and in ruin. Life in the Pegasus continued and a cycle of devastation began. The Wraith ravaged the galaxy and withdrew to hibernate, only to return generations later and in greater number. Planets that once populated in the millions were now reduced to thousands, in some cases hundreds. Those planets that chose to fight back with some measure of success were tagged by the Wraith and annihilated, which was the case of Kirth. Numbering in less than one hundred, the last of the Kirthonian survivors ventured out into Pegasus seeking shelter. Using their knowledge of farming and hunting as leverage, the Emmagans negotiated for a new home on Athos, a planet in dire need of their skills. To solidify the union of the two peoples, Ana, daughter of Liam Mething, leader of the Athosains, married Tal, son of Lutt Emmagan, current leader of the Kirthonians. And thus began the Emmagans of Athos. Under the house of Emmagan generation after generation of Athosians became skilled farmers, hunters, and warriors. Over time the Athosians became known for their quality of product and fairness in trade. Many looked upon them as friends and invaluable trade partners.

The house of Emmagan's male heirs ruled Athos for many centuries, but in the time of Tagan that would soon change. Leyla, wife of Tagan, gave birth to their daughter Teyla one year after they were united in marriage. And though Tagan loved his daughter dearly, he eagerly awaited the day that his wife would give him a son. But tragedy struck. After enduring a long and painful labor from which she would never recover, Leyla gave birth to a stillborn child; Thandon. The Emmagan family mourned their loss, but personal grief soon gave way to greater tragedy when two weeks later their village was culled. Leyla, still weak from childbirth, fell victim to the Wraith. Tagan, completely devastated, knew in his heart that he would never marry again and after a brief period of morning began to train his daughter for her future role as leader of the Athosian people.

Five year old Teyla Emmagan didn't understand that sudden changes in her life. She'd lost her mother, her new baby brother and her father seemed determined to separate her from her friends as well. If it wasn't for the kindness of her 'grandmother' Charin, she wasn't sure what she would have done. Teyla's life of play and baby dolls and dreams of a husband and children were pushed aside and replaced with lessons of self sacrifice, discipline, diplomacy, farming, hunting, and martial arts. With time the carefree child with the beautiful smile was replaced by a cunning negotiator that was also well known for her skill with a blade. On Teyla's seventeenth birthday her father introduced her to Yathan, son of Dule Chan a member of the Clantorian High Council. He later explained to her that he and Dule were considering joining the houses of Chan and Emmagan to strengthen ties between the two planets, but the negotiations never took place. One month later, while off world to negotiate trade, Tagan, son of Gothar, was killed in a Wraith culling. Halling, one of the members of the Athosian trading party, though gravely injured, was able to gate home and pass on what he had witnessed. Teyla buried the feelings of grief that nearly overwhelmed her and took her place as the new leader of the Athosian people.

Many quiet years passed on Athos. The people prospered, the crop grew plentiful and Teyla grew into her role as leader. She worked hard to honor her father's name in all ways, but one. Teyla would not marry Yathan. Though she and Yathan were close friends and the Athosians and Clantorians continued to be allies, Teyla saw no reason to unite the two people through marriage. In her heart she knew that she was not meant to be Yathan's wife. Teyla wanted more; more than trade negotiations, more than just living day to day until then next culling and picking up the pieces to start over again. More than acceptance. Teyla wanted to fight back, but knew that her people lacked the resources.

Early one day, while taking the morning meal, Halling introduces Teyla to a group of travelers claiming to be from the city of the Ancestors. They are a strange group of men and often speak with words that make no sense. Their leader glances through Teyla as if she were not there, but the other he gazes into her eyes and smiles. She could just let them go on to another planet; carrying their song of woe with them. Their leader does not respect her and will not heed her warnings, but the one with the funny hair and the ready smile, he was kind of cute.


End file.
